Indulgence
by Ekaterine
Summary: "Indulge me, love," Laslow whined into the crook of her neck. Corrin sighed, stroking her fingers through his hair as if settling a pup. In this case, an overgrown pup. Collection of fluffy one-shots.
1. Distraction

Indulgence

* * *

Laslow latched onto Corrin's waist, resting his head on her bare lap. He stared longingly up at her, as if he were a hapless pup. Corrin noticed his gaze and stifled a giggle, as she opted to lower her book to block his line of vision. He immediately protested.

"Love, won't you retire for the night?"

"Not yet," she shifted, loosening his hold on her, "I still have five more chapters to go." He groaned into her side. "Don't be such a child, Laslow."

"But," he spoke, his voice muffled as he continued to nudge her with his nose, "we haven't seen each other all day," he whined, tightening his grasp on her. He whimpered when she lightly smacked him away, acting as if the act injured him. Perhaps she'd pity him more, had he not been pining for her attention all throughout the day. For every single document she flipped, a woeful sigh would escape him. And he kept sighing until she banned him from their chambers until her work was finished.

"I apologize for that, love," she stressed, "but you've been nothing but a distraction today." He seemed affronted, jaw dropping.

"Me? A distraction? I haven't a clue what you mean." She cracked a smile at his theatrics, though more so out of exasperation. "I," he sniffed, "was simply trying to find ways to spend time with my dear wife." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, as if insulted she would ever insinuate that _he_ would purposefully distract _her_ from her work.

She sighed exasperatedly and outstretched her arms. "If you're going to play that card... come here, you big oaf."

"I haven't a clue what you mean," he chirped, as he all too happily latched onto her. He nuzzled into her bosom, prompting her to growl:

"Don't push your luck, _love_."

* * *

 **A/N** : mmmmmm as titles, me, just indulging myself by writing Laslow x F!Avatar fics lmao. I think I'll toss all my fluffy one-shots here...


	2. Wiggly Ears

Indulgence

* * *

Laslow eyed Corrin's pointed ears, as they swiveled back and forth. A bakery was being built outside their very room. Whenever the sound of a hammer rang, whenever the foreman yelled, whenever a brick was placed—her ears would face the window. It seemed she was sensitive to sound. As a test, Laslow quietly coughed behind her. As if on cue, her left ear twitched and slightly rotated to face him, before turning back.

He leaned back on their shared bed, causing it to creak from the shift in weight. Both ears twitched, this time. He ruffled the sheets. Again, they both flinched at the noise.

Laslow wondered, what would it be like if he just... lightly poked them? Would they be like a cat's ears, and flinch away at the slightest touch? There was a slight ridge along the edge of her left ear. How would it feel? This, he realized, was a question of grave importance. Carefully, oh so carefully, he crept forward and over their bed frame. She was sitting just barely out of reach. Just one more inch—

"Don't even think about it," she said coolly, left ear twitching.

"How could you tell?" He sat back, staring at the back of her head.

"I can hear you, you dolt." She snapped her book shut, turning to face him. "No. Touching."

"Come now, Corrin. Just a single—"

"No."

"But, _love_ ," he stressed the word, almost pleading. The tips of his fingers itched. "Why not?"

"Because they're... sensitive," she mumbled. Unconsciously, she lightly traced the ridge along her right ear.

"I'll be gentle...?" His voice lingered on a high note, hoping against hope.

She sighed, her eyes fluttering shut. "You're not going to let go of this issue, are you?"

"Nope," he chirped, leaning forward eagerly.

"I spoil you too much." She leaned forward, eyes still shut, allowing him permission.

"Actually, not enough, if I may say," he quipped, reaching over with his outstretched hand. He gently cupped her ear, and thumbed along the edge—eliciting a high-pitched giggle from her.

"Stop it, stop it!" She giggled uncontrollably, shrugging his hand away and cupping both her hands over her ear.

"Corrin, I barely even—"

"I know, I know! I just, I'm just so ticklish there you know?" Her fingers slowly unfurled, the tips of ears peeking out.

"Well, well." A mischievous grin spread across his face. So, his darling, draconic wife was ticklish behind the ears, eh? That was actually… cute. Very cute. So cute that he _must_ hear that delightful little laugh she made earlier. Laslow made to move.

"Don't you dare use this for evil, Laslow."

"Of course not, love."

* * *

He entwined his right hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head. Her snowy, curled locks furled over his fingers in a soft embrace. He leaned in and kissed the back of her ear, eliciting a soft giggle from her. He lingered there, listening to the chime of her voice. His fingers inched along her thigh, before grasping at it. He enjoyed the feeling of her skin, the smoothness of it all.

He nipped at the cartilage of her ear, this time, inciting laughter as she pushed him in futility.

"Gods, I knew you were up to no good," she said in between fits of giggles. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half-lidded, a coy smile graced her pursed lips.

"Oh?" he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the motion. When he pulled away, a sigh ghosted her lips.

"Don't stop," she murmured, "come back." She raised both her hands, cupping his face in a loving manner. Laslow worried his lip, feeling himself warm and flushed.

He cooed and leant in once more. "Anything for you, my love."

* * *

 **A/N** : :3c


	3. Voice

Indulgence

* * *

"Laslow!" Corrin whined, throwing her hands up in the air. For a more dramatic effect, she took several blank sheets of paper and tossed them; the sheets scattering across the floor of their borrowed room.

Laslow stopped short, scanning the mess, before settling his gaze on her. He quirked an eyebrow, as she sunk further into her seat, moaning all the way.

"My, my. That's exactly what Kana does when he doesn't want to do his homework," he remarked, as she groaned in response. "If it makes you feel any better, I've made some tea?" He raised the silver platter. The sweet, lavender scent permeated the air. It did make her feel a little better. But, that wasn't enough.

"Come flirt with me, Laslow." He sputtered and fumbled with the tray, just barely setting it down safely on her desk. "I'm so bored."

"W-well, you know, this is quite sudden."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Laslow. You've been spouting corny nonsense at me for years. How can you be embarrassed _now_?"

"Never mind. Here," she plucked a document from the top of the stack, and all but shoved it in his hands. "Read this to me. I need a break." She leaned back on her chair, stretching her sore muscles. She closed her eyes, though her ears stood pointed. "Don't pout at me. Only the kids make it work."

He cleared his throat, and she strained to catch the words that tumbled from his lips. She smiled faintly, pleased. If she were to say, his voice would be comparable to... dark chocolate. Deep and rich in tone—and downright delicious. She'd wrap herself in it, if his voice were a blanket. _And when he sung_ in those low hums and whispered words...

Well, she was glad he hadn't noticed yet. She still had the upper hand.

"No, no, keep reading." She waved him along with a few quick flicks of the wrist, settling into her seat.

The sunlight filtered in from her open window, and a light breeze began to pick up. The earlier lavender scent had yet to fade, slowly enveloping the room. Her ears began to slack, as her body relaxed. Her breathing slowed, settling into a rhythmic pace.

"No, no... keep... reading," she mumbled.

"Corrin?" he called again in a soft voice. Though all was naught; it seemed he lost her.

Cradling her carefully, he hefted her up from her chair. Gently, gently, he laid her onto their bed, the mattress creaking in quiet protest. Her ears flinched briefly at the noise; grumbling pure gibberish in response. Her brows furrowed as she nuzzled the side of her face into the blankets, instinctively curling inward.

Laslow chuckled at the sight. It was a new record—though, he chalked it up to the long nights spent reading documents. She really should sleep… maybe he'll read to her more often.

* * *

 **A/N** : Liam O'Brien... is amazing. Shame that he didn't voice Laslow in heroes tho. Oh well, I think his heroes' VA is also good tbh.


	4. Proposal

Indulgence

* * *

"Shit," Laslow swore. Sweat glistened and dripped and drizzled down the sides of his face. Shakily, he raised a hand to wipe it away.

The battle was won.

Setting aside his bow, he ushered his mount into a trot, scanning the landscape for a trace of his beloved. He lost her in the ambush, their unit splitting into two. He hastened his mount's pace, the familiar panic setting in his bones, as his grip unconsciously fastened around the reins.

Frantically, he called her name, "Corrin!" Each call louder and more desperate than the last. Until finally he heard the weak bleating of a dragon's call.

He swore and spurred his mount into a gallop. She was hidden beneath a shelf of rock, curled into herself. She had returned to her human form, clearly weakened.

"Corrin?" he softly called, carefully cradling her head. She hissed in pain as he lifted her.

"Damn. Damn," he whispered, clenching his teeth. She was bleeding from the side, most likely sliced by the serrated edge of a dragonslayer. He tore a section of his cape and held it against her torso, staunching the blood.

"You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay," he crooned softly. He bit his lip and blinked away his tears.

"Laslow," she murmured. He tightened his hold on her, bringing his ear close to hear her. She squinted up at him with her one good eye. "A smile suits you... better. Don't you... think?" She smiled lopsidedly, weakly covering his hand with hers.

He agreed, but the tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

He stared blankly ahead, recounting the day's events. He couldn't recall last when he had experienced fear so _raw_. It was downright maddening how useless he felt in that moment. He clenched and unclenched his fist, replaying the events in his head, trembling in near-rage. Nothing had changed since he was a child. If they weren't found so soon by the wyvern scouts...

A hushed voice interrupted his thoughts: "Scoot over." A nudge in his side caused him to jolt under his covers.

"Corrin," he hissed quietly, "you should be resting." Still, he abided, as she crept beneath his blankets. Laying on her side, she smiled crookedly.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not," he bit back. He smoothed his hair, trying to quell his anger at himself, and to stop himself from venting it on her.

Her eyes narrowed worriedly, as she scooted closer. "Are you angry?" she asked, softly.

"Yes—No—I don't, know," he admitted, running his fingers through his hair. "But, not at you," he hastily added upon seeing her downcast expression.

"Then who?" she pressed. She leaned in, their breaths intermingling.

He paused, drawn in by her eyes and the adoration they revealed that he knew was reserved for him. Comforted by this thought, he relaxed and finally admitted, "... I—me. I thought I was going to lose you." He buried his nose into her neck. "I'm so useless," he muttered into her shoulder.

"Laslow, that's not true at all. You found me—"

"But I couldn't do anything—"

"You did everything you could do, and I'm fine!" She swatted at his chest. With cooled hands, she cradled his face. She steadied her gaze to match his. "... I'm fine," she whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

They laid there, reveling in the night's hushed silence.

She broke the silence first: "Laslow, let's get married. Let—let me finish." She put a finger to his lips.

"Remember when we talked about goodbyes? It scared me to think today might have been it." She shut her eyes tight. "I—I want to marry you, Laslow, right now. Tomorrow morning, we'll see Xander and have the documents done." No reply. Her heart skipped, dejection sinking into the pit of her stomach. "L-Laslow?"

His body trembled. His hand covered his eyes, yet did little to stop his tears from splashing across his cheeks. "Tomorrow, then?" Corrin gently brought his hand away, kissing the top of his knuckles.

"When the war ends, we'll have a proper wedding. But until then, let's get married tomorrow." Her voice hitched. "I—I don't want to be your fiancée, I want to be your wife."

He laughed, hugging her close. "Okay, okay," he repeated in between choked sobs and kisses. The sounds of the night were drowned by hushed kisses and whispers of a better future.

* * *

 **A/N** : I promised that it was going to be more light-hearted but then all of a sudden the words took a life of their own. It's all right tho. I promise every one-shot will have a happy, fluffy, and cheesy ending.


	5. Wedding

Indulgence

* * *

"What the hell did you say, you freak?"

Corrin froze as the voices drifted through the walls, hand poised with brush in hand. She paused, slowly leaning back, trying to pin the source. A resounding thud. "Oh no," she groaned, dropping her head onto her vanity. She breathed in deeply through her nose, shaking her head. "Okay!" Smacking her cheeks, she tidied her fussed bangs as best she could. Gathering the skirt of her dress in hand, she was careful not to snag it as she rose to her feet.

She toddled her way over to the ivory doors, each step wobbly. She swore as her ankle nearly dipped. Damn heels, she thought, and damn plush carpeting. With dread sinking in with each planned step, she fell onto the golden handle. When certain no one heard her, she creaked open the door to peek through. Ah, yes, she could see them now—the two culprits: Leo and Takumi. Even after the peace, tension still remained between the two family.

A chair laid on its side, no doubt from when Takumi knocked it over. Takumi seemed about ready to lunge, jaw and fist clenched. Leo leant back, the barest hint of a snarl showing.

"Calm down, Takumi. This is our sister's wedding. You shouldn't create such a fuss," Leo chastised. He bent over to fix the chair, seemingly unfazed.

"Listen, you, I was here first," Takumi hissed, albeit more quietly, pointing at his chest. Leo sneered at his statement. Corrin knees trembled, as she crumpled onto the ground. Why now? She moaned into her hands. She didn't want to deal with this _right now._

No, Corrin, no, she scolded herself. She could do this. Steeling her nerves, she smoothed her dress and adjusted her veil. Back straight and chest pointed, she puffed her cheeks ready to tackle—

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." A sharp clap resounded through the hall, Laslow smoothly cutting in between the two. "I am just so overjoyed to see the two of you. It means so much to me, and Corrin especially, to have both her family here and _getting along so well_." Corrin smiled as the two glanced away sheepishly, no doubt ashamed. She crept back into her room, observing the exchange through creaked doors.

"What I mean to say is," Laslow continued, "Corrin rarely sees both her families anymore—what with becoming queen and all—so she was really looking forward to today. I hope everything is to your... liking?" He quirked an eyebrow, quickly glancing between the two. He smiled a prim, yet sly-sort of smile. The sort that promised trouble should they answer wrong.

"O-of course!"

"Everything is... fine."

"Why such the dower expressions?" He slid into the space between them, hooking his arms around their necks. They both jump at the movement, automatically moving in different directions. "Come now, smile! We're all brothers." He laughed, bringing their faces together. Corrin giggled at the sight, as both shuffled their feet. "Don't be so cold."

"Oh, but, Corrin—"

"Oh, she's with a few of her bridesmaids. They're kicking everyone out. Don't think she'll be seeing anyone anytime soon," Laslow quickly chimed. "Ah, but speaking of bridesmaids... I've spotted quite a few lovely ladies by the garden."

"You're married—"

"Not for me, of course, but my two _single_ brother-in-laws," He chirped, guiding them down the hall. He herded them rather forcefully, giving neither time nor room to look back. She chuckled at the silly display: seeing her two prideful little brothers being treated like the little brothers they truly were. Corrin was sure the three would come to act as real brothers, with Laslow acting as the glue.

Still, she'd better get his attention before he was out of hearing range. "Laslow, Laslow," Corrin whispered, creaking open the door even further. She caught his eye as he searched for the sound of his name. She gestured to him with her hand, before disappearing behind the door.

"Ah-ha, well," he fumbled, "the gardens are to your right. Enjoy the rest of the wedding!" He all but shoved them out, as Corrin ran into him.

"Thank you, thank you," she muttered into his back.

"Well, I couldn't just leave my poor wife-to-be alone, could I?" He grinned turning to embrace her. The tips of his ears reddened, as she nuzzled into his chest. "Hey, I'm not allowed to see you... am I?"

She laughed, hanging off his neck. "Don't get embarrassed. You've seen way more than this." His cheeks darkened at the implications. "Forget about that for a second, look..." She held up a lock of hair. "I think I'm going to die of stress. My hair's gone all white," she joked, tossing her hair back.

"You're right. Mine's gone all gray too." Laslow plucked a string of his hair, letting it fall to the ground. They both guffawed at their little joke, swaying back and forth.

Resting her head on his chest, she murmured, "Laslow... I wanted a small wedding first to avoid all this stress. Instead, I've been hiding in my room for the past two hours." She nestled her face into his chest with a moan. With a muffled voice, she said, "Now I just want this day to be over with."

"Then, Corrin." Laslow tilted her chin up. He held her close to him, his hand resting on the small of her back. A small, yet knowing, smile graced his lips. Instinctively, Corrin perked up. She knew that smile. It was the smile Laslow always gave her when he had a 'fun idea'. "The window's large enough for two," he hummed. He nodded in the direction of the open bay window.

"Oh, but… they'd be so angry. I mean, it'd be so rude of us…" Despite her protests, she crept closer to the window, slowly slipping out of his grasp. "My dress would be dirtied… and it took hours for Camilla to fix my hair." She traced the frame of the glass languidly. It called to her, almost.

"And who knows how long they'd be waiting." She sighed longingly, sweeping her gaze over the grassy fields. It looked so soft and inviting… She wondered how much the grass would tickle her feet.

Laslow chuckled, a leg already over the ledge. After a thought, he tossed his suit jacket onto a nearby chair. "It wouldn't be for long, you know. Say… an hour?" Like a prince, he held out a hand to her. Eagerly she took it, scrunching up her pristine dress that Jakob had painstakingly ironed the night before.

"Let's go!" she chirped, tugging Laslow forward. "It's only for an hour!" she shouted.

"Only for an hour!"

They were gone for three.

* * *

The church doors swung open with an unceremonious force. Bubbles of laughter echoed through the empty hall.

"Oh, they must be eating," Corrin mused aloud. Bits of grass stuck to her: in her hair, on her dress—Jakob was going to be absolutely annoyed with her. Already, she could imagine his lectures on grass stains.

"All the better." They run down the aisle, elated. They were breathless as they reached the end. Eyes shining, they held each other's hands.

"Do you, Laslow, take the breathtaking beauty, Corrin, as your lawfully wedded wife?" Corrin breathed each word, grasping his hand even tighter.

"I do." He laughed as she nearly fell into him. "And do you, Corrin, take the devilishly handsome, Laslow, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I may now kiss the bride," he murmured, leaning in. As they stood, hand in hand, cheek on cheek, they broke into fits of giggles. She felt his smile and the warmth of his breath on her lips. She felt his hand wrap into hers, and how her body molded into his. It was perfect. And she couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

 **A/N** : I had to write a wedding chapter next okay. They deserve it. Also, I had this chapter written long in advance but I was really unsatisfied with the original length. I mean, I could definitely write something better? So, I brushed up on my writing skills and added some more stuff and fluff to best of my ability.

Anywho, despite being based on the Revelations ending, I'd like to think that personal tensions remain between the two families...which is why Takumi and Leo are still asses to each other lol.


End file.
